


Ce que j'ai toujours voulu être

by Smeagollum



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum
Summary: Newton refais un peu le point sur sa vie pour voir a quel point il l'a réussis. Un OS tout mignon rien de triste dedans.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb





	Ce que j'ai toujours voulu être

Un petit OS parce que j'ai regardé "Comment tuer son boss" ou "Horrible bosses" et j'ai vraiment kiffé, surtout Charlie Day et son personnage Dale que j'ai vraiment adoré. Ce petit OS s'inspire donc de la présentation de Dale au début du film mais parle bien de la vie de Newton. Un petit point, j'ai mis que le mariage homosexuel était autorisé en Allemagne avant l'hypothétique attaque de Kaiju de 2013 sauf qu'il est autorisé depuis 2017, donc disons simplement que nous sommes dans une temporalité différente de chez nous et que les allemands ont ouvert le mariage à un plus largue nombre plus tôt! J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quand on me demandai ce que je voulais faire quand j'étais petit, je répondais toujours la même chose : un mari. Tous les autres garçons voulaient être pompier, médecin ou autre, des vrais métiers, moi j'ai toujours voulu être un mari. Même si ça n'est pas un métier à proprement parler. Et justement, comme mari ça paye mal, il a fallut que je me trouve un vrai travail. J'ai toujours été passionné par les chercheurs en biologie, avec leurs blouses blanches, leurs labos et leur matériel de dingue. Du coup, je me suis lancé dans un double doctorat en biologie et informatique ce qui peut être quand même super pratique même si ces deux domaines n'ont à première vue rien à voir ensemble. Il fallait bien que j'occupe ma tête qui à tendance à tourner trop vite. Mon but: gagner un maximum d'argent tout en continuant de m'éclater dans la vie, pour me permettre de gâter plus que de raison la personne qui partagerai ma vie future. Durant mes années d'études, on m'a toujours répété que mon projet était ridicule, on ne devenait pas chercheur pour pouvoir se marier, c'était même généralement le contraire, les chercheurs sont prêts à faire de nombreux sacrifices et notamment celui d'une vie de famille stable, d'un conjoint qui nous attend gentiment à la maison, se languissant d'un époux surdoué aux horaires impossibles. Ce que tous n'avaient pas compris, c'est que moi, le prodigieux Newton Geizler ne se contenterai en aucun cas d'une mère au foyer comme épouse. J'avais beau vouloir à tout prix me marier, je ne comptais pas épouser la première cruche venue sous prétexte qu'elle était "bonne". Il me fallait quelqu'un qui suive la rapidité de mon génie, qui comprenne ce que je lui raconte quand je lui parle de gonades ou d'algorithmes et surtout pas quelqu'un aux petits soins pour moi. Non pas que je déteste à ce point la compagnie des gens que je veuille d'une personne froide et distante, mais je préfère largement prendre soin des gens que j'aime plutôt qu'eux le fassent à ma place.

Je finis par rencontrer la personne de ma vie, durant mes études. J'étais alors en dernière année de doctorat, en très bonne voie pour réussir et faire de ma thèse un succès phénoménal, quand je le vis, cet esprit tout aussi brillant que le mien qui m'attira en un instant. Il avait beau être enfermée dans une enveloppe charnelle brisée, grincheuse et incroyablement antipathique au premier abord, je fus immédiatement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de cet être. Oh bien sur, il me résista, comme il résiste encore et toujours à toutes approches humaines ne serait-ce que pour dire bonjours. J'aime d'ailleurs encore beaucoup le charrier à ce sujet, ce si gros cerveau incapable d'être poli. Toujours est-t-il qu'avec le temps, et la patience dont je ne fait pas du tout preuve à laquelle j'ai du recourir, je réussis enfin à obtenir une sortie entre "camarade de chambres". Oh oui, c'était mon colocataire pour cette année, un soucis avec ses parents, quelque chose que je n'ai toujours pas compris, qui l'a amené à quitter le nid familial tandis que moi j'en avait simplement marre de vivre seul dans mon appartement de Berlin. Ne vous y trompez pas, c'était réellement un bond en avant et tout ceci en seulement six mois. Six mois interminablement long à me languir de mon ermite de coloc' ! Mais ça en a valu la peine. Je me souviens encore de ce jour, nous étions parti dans un petit café et nous avions mangé des berliner, les meilleurs beignets au monde soit dit en passant. Nous avons discuté au moins deux bonnes heures sans nous envoyer de pics à la tête, ce qui était également un exploit pour nous qui passions notre temps à nous engueuler pour des broutilles. De fil en aiguille, je réussis à percer la carapace de cet être si magnifique tandis que je fondais littéralement d'amour pour lui un peut plus de jours en jours. 

Et puis, un jour, c'est lui qui me demanda l'inattendu : continuer d'habiter ensemble. Ca n'est pas grand chose ceci dis, mais cela me fis tellement plaisir de savoir qu'il était prèt à partager son espace personnel avec moi encore un peut plus longtemps. Je pleurais dans ses bras alors qu'il rallait sur ma sensibilité, le sourire au lèvres. Après cela, je pense que l'on peut dire que nous avions vraiment commencé à sortir ensemble, dehors, de façon romantique. Oui c'était fantastique de savoir que mon attention était retournée et pas par une grande baffe dans la figure lorsque ma main se glissait dans la sienne, mais par une légère pression dans celle-ci et des doigts s'emmêlant aux miens. Je lui fis alors part de mon projet de vie: devenir un mari. Je lui expliquais que c'était avec lui que je voulait devenir ainsi, qu'être un époux n'avait aucun sens si ce n'était pas lui qui partageait ma vie. Se posa alors un problème auquel je n'avait pas pensé: nous étions deux hommes et nous ne pouvions nous marier. La question fut alors mise de côté pendant un temps, ce qui ne nous empêcha pas de vivre tranquillement notre vie à deux, ni même ne m'empêcha de continuer d'espérer réaliser mon rêve. Et puis, un jours où nous étions las de laisser vagabonder nos cerveaux à cent à l'heure et donc regardions la télévision, séré l'un contre l'autre dans notre canapé, nous apprenions que le mariage homosexuel était accepté en Allemagne. Nous avions le droit de nous aimer, nous n'étions plus des hors la loi. 

Quelques mois plus tard, la guerre était déclarée contre les Kaijus. La première vague avait fait des ravages, on demandait tous les grands esprits du monde dans une base militaire afin d'aider à les combattre. Evidemment, nous y avons été conviés. J'ai même réussis, par un fin stratagème appelé "être le plus énervant possible", à nous avoir notre chambre pour nous deux. Ce fut de très longues années pour tous. On a évidemment mis notre vie en pause durant tout ce temps, les seules choses qui importaient étaient les recherches. Bien sur le soir nous étions tous les deux et c'était fichtrement réconfortant, mais ça n'était plus pareil, nous n'étions plus les étudiants insouciants que nous avions été. Nous voyons nos amis partir un à un, mort ou lassé de cette lutte perdue d'avance, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nous. La dernière aide scientifique qu'avait le programme Jaeger. Et mine de rien, sans nous, tout aurait été perdu. Car après tout, on leur a bien niqué la gueule à ces aliens! Nous étions des rock stars, mais surtout nous étions libre de faire ce qui nous plaisait. Alors c'est ce que nous fîmes. Nous rattrapions le temps plus ou moins perdu à se gueuler dessus pour savoir si oui ou non j'avais vraiment laissé traîner des trucs dans le labos ou si juste il était super chiant. Nous passions notre temps ensemble, à traîner, juste profiter l'un de l'autre, sortir se changer des idées. Rien de bien extravagant comme à notre habitude, nous allions dans des cafés, des petits restaurants ou, rarement, au cinéma. C'était vraiment l'une des plus belles périodes de ma vie, peut être même la plus belle. Jusqu'à ce que tout change.

C'était un jour tellement peu particulier que je ne saurait vous le décrire. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais entrain de tripoter le cadavre d'une sourie dans le salon, comme à mon habitude. J'était pris dans mes observations quand je sentis que mon "petit ami" , car de nous deux je suis bien le plus petit, était assez perturbé. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, bougeait toutes les deux secondes et soupirait bruyamment. C'était un comportement tellement rare chez lui que j'en fus évidemment très surpris, je savais que quelque chose le contrariait mais je préférais ne rien dire de peur de l'énerver. Il tira alors une chaise à côté de moi et posa quelque chose sur la table. Je relevais alors la tête vers lui, le fixant sans comprendre. 

"J'ai pensé qu'elle t'irai bien."

Il avait soufflé ces mots avec assurance mais ses yeux montraient de l'appréhension. Alors je regardais enfin ce qu'il avait mit sur cette table. Une magnifique bague en or blanc y trônait, dans un écrin de velours vert. Il venait de me demander en mariage. Comprenez moi bien, j'allait enfin me marier! Je me souvient lui sauter dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux, et je me rappelle encore la façon dont nous avons fêté cela. 

Plusieurs mois après ces évènements, nous sommes là, tous les deux, avec nos amis du QG et ma famille, dans une petite église de la campagne allemande, l'un en face de l'autre. Je ne vois que lui, son costume aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune, ses yeux brillants d'émotion mais son visage qui essaye de rien montrer de tel. J'entends à peine le prêtre nous demander d'échanger nos vux tellement je suis hypnotisé par l'homme en face de moi. Je sais que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme un débile et que mes yeux sont pleins de larmes mais je m'en fous, je suis simplement heureux. Je le vois alors se pencher pour m'embrasser. C'est littéralement le moment où la salle me perds, je m'accroche à lui presque désespérément. J'entends les applaudissements de la salle et nous nous séparons histoire de faire bonne figure et ne pas nous sauter directement dessus. Je vois son visage alors aussi illuminé que le mien et je sais que je suis non seulement heureux mais peut être même qu'il l'est encore plus que moi. 

Quand on me demandai ce que je voulais faire quand j'étais petit, je répondais toujours la même chose : un mari. Tous les autres garçons voulaient être pompier, médecin ou autre, des vrais métiers, moi j'ai toujours voulu être un mari. Et aujourd'hui enfin, j'ai réussis ma vie, j'ai réalisé mon rêve. Je suis un mari, celui d'Hermann Gottlieb.


End file.
